NEED CATS FOR MY FANFICTION
by XxFantasyxLovexX
Summary: help?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so im going to be making a new warriors fanfic but i need help with coming up with some names. This story takes place in the forest inbetween Owlstar and Pinestar's leaderships. I need cats for ALL the clans not just Thunderclan. And another thing, I need warriors, kits, queens, AND elders. If i dont get enough, i will move warriors to other status's. Comment/review this to give me your cats please. Oh and you can have up to three cats, ill later tell you if i need more or not. Thank you everyone.

**Clan:**

**Status: **(warrior, kit, elder, leader, ect...)

**Gender:**

**Age: **(1-12 moons, any older just put the many years i can do the math)

**Description**: (pelt and eyes and please be realistic**)**

**Personality: **


	2. important, plz read everyone

i was reading my review for this and some peoples mistakes made me realize i should be more specific for my cats. i cant take any cats without names (im srry since it was my fault)

Kits ages: 0-5 moons

aprentices: 6-11 moons

warriors: 12+ moons

deputies: 15+ moons

leaders: 15+ moons

**Name: (i forgot this one in the last one o.e)**

**Clan:**

**Status: **(warrior, kit, elder, leader, ect...)

**Gender:**

**Age: **(1-12 moons, any older just put the many years i can do the math)

**Description**: (pelt and eyes and please be realistic**)**

**Personality: **

So far...

Thunderclan-

Leader: none

deputy: none

medicine-cat: none

warriors:

Echowhisper- Silver tabby she-cat with blazing amber eyes

aprentices: none

queens: none

elders: none

Shadowclan-

Leader: none

Deputy: none

Medicine-cat: none

Warriors:

Flameripple- long dark ginger tom with black tipped, bushy tail and black tipped ears, and a white belly, chest, and throat.

Aprentices:

Mudpaw- Brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

Queens:

Darkcloud- black she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Dappledkit (black she-cat with white speckles and one white paw)

and Stripekit (brown tom with darker stripes and green eyes)

Elders:none

Windclan-

Leader: none

Deputy: none

Medicine-cat: none

Warriors:

Mossclaw- light gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

Aprentices:

Dawnpaw-A small tabby she-cat with light golden brown fur and dark green eyes.

Queens: none

Elders: none

Riverclan-

Leader:

Poppystar- golden-brown she-cat with black spots all over her pelt, black forepaws and tail-tip with dark green eyes

Deputy:

Grassfall-Pure black she-cat with sandy flicked paws. Bright green eyes.

Medicine-cat:

Fawnflight- reddish brown pelt with white spots on her back and brown eyes Aprentice: Duskclaw-Jet black she-cat with white paws

Warriors:

Lionclaw- golden tom with green eyes

Envyfur- greenish tinted furred tom with black flecks and long head fur

Heronflight-gray-blue she-cat with one white paw and icy  
blue eyes

Aprentices: none

Queens:

Moonfrost-silver fur with a white crescent moon shaped marking on her forehead with icy blue eyes; heavily pregnant with 3 kits: Wolfkit (dark gray tom with black flecks and dark blue eyes); Dawnkit (ginger she-kit with darker splotches and sky blue eyes); and Mosskit (gray she-kit with slightly darker flecks and green eyes); her mate is Lionclaw (golden tom with green eyes)

Elders:

Dawnpelt- creamy pale ginger she-cat with dark brown front paws and bright green eyes, but dull with age.

i need lots more cats, so please help me ^-^


	3. Updated Clans

Okay, im almost done with the clans, but as you can see i still need more cats. For Thunderclan, i need more warriors and a deputy. For Shadowclan i need a few more warriors and one or two aprentices. Windclan needs a few more warriors and Riverclan needs aprentices. Thank you all for the cats you gave me and as special thanks to you all, i will be posting the prologue anyday now. And pm me if anyone has any complaints about their cat(s) ^-^

Thunderclan-

**Leader:** **Swiftstar**-White she-cat with light ginger patches and icy blue eyes

**deputy:** none

**medicine-cat:** **Ivyvine**-Black and grey she-cat with a stripe of orange on her back and light blue eyes. **aprentice: Runningpaw**

**warriors:**

**Sandfire**- white tom with dark ginger stripes on his sides and pale light blue, almost white eyes

**Echowhisper**- Silver tabby she-cat with blazing amber eyes

**Jaggedtail**- black tom with grey spots and blue eyes

**Snowstorm**- White tom with dark blue eyes

**aprentices: **

**Hawkpaw**-White tom with dark brown stripes on his sides and blue eyes

**Mousepaw**- pure white tom with icy blue eyes

**Tigerpaw**- black tom with amber eyes and white stripes on his tail

**Freepaw**- pure white she-cat with pale light blue, almost white, eyes

**Runningpaw**-dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Wolfpaw**- pretty white and gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**queens:**

**Fawnfur-** light brown she-cat with small white flecks on her back. mother of Gorsepelt's kits, **Stormkit** (Dark gray tom with white feet and yellow eyes.) **Leafkit** (light brown she-cat with yellow eyes.) **Graykit** (dark gray tom with amber eyes.)

sons of Jaggedtail, **darkkit **(black tom with blue eyes) **lionkit**(golden tom with blue eyes) and **Rainkit** (dark gray tom with blue eyes) lost their mother during a greencough epidemic and are currently being watched by Fawnfur.

**elders:**

**Whitebelly**- badly scarred black tom with a white belly, and is blind and partially deaf

**Heatherfall**- Light brown she-cat with one amber, one blue eye, who lost a foot to a badger

**Iceheart**-Grey fur tom with amber eyes(former med. cat)

Shadowclan-

**Leader:** **Silverstar**-Silver furred she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Greeneyes**-Black tom with green eyes

**Medicine-cat: Waterfall**-Steely-blue she-cat with a white underbelly, tail, and muzzle and green eyes

**Warriors:**

**Lightningstreak**- golden-brown tom with jagged black stipes and amber eyes

**Flameripple**- long dark ginger tom with black tipped, bushy tail and black tipped ears, and a white belly, chest, and throat.

**Darkleaf**-Slender she-cat with black fur and green eyes

**Nettleclaw**-Dark gray she-cat with white legs, tail tip, and a white spot on her forehead.

**Fleckheart-**Light brown tabby tom, with darker flecks on his face and paws and along his sides and amber eyes

**NightShadow**- Black and dark gray tom with storm-blue eyes

**Aprentices:**

**Mudpaw**- Brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

**Queens:**

**Darkcloud**- black she-cat with green eyes. Mother of **Dappledkit** (black she-cat with white speckles and one white paw)

and **Stripekit** (brown tom with darker stripes and green eyes)

**Elders:**

**Swirlpool** - White and golden-brown swirled she-cat with green eyes

**Thushsong** - Steely-grey tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

Windclan-

**Leader: Duskstar**-light grey she-cat with distinctive dark grey flecks dappling the coat. unusual bright ice-blue eyes

**Deputy: Owlfeather**-dark brown tabby tom, with pale yellow eyes

**Medicine-cat: Heathernight**-black she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Gullfeather**-white and brown tom

**Squirreltail**-dark ginger tom with a bushy tail and white paws. blue-green eyes

**Emberpelt**-dark grey she-cat with jet-black paws and tail tip. yellow eyes

**Sootcloud**-light grey she cat with dark grey tipping the ends of her fur. Dark amber eyes

**Mossclaw**- light gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

**Aprentices:**

**Mothpaw**- pure fluffy white pelt and amber eyes

**Ashpaw**-dark grey she-cat with pale amber eyes

**Dawnpaw**-A small tabby she-cat with light golden brown fur and dark green eyes.

**Queens: Leafbranch**-brown she-cat with green eyes. mother of Squirreltail's kits **Windkit **(light grey she kit with ruffled fur, blue eyes)  
**Foxkit** (ginger tom with green eyes) **Frostkit **(white she-kit with green eyes)

**Elders: Eagleclaw**-skinny grey tom, with unusually long claws

Riverclan-

**Leader: Poppystar**- golden-brown she-cat with black spots all over her pelt, black forepaws and tail-tip with dark green eyes

**Deputy: Grassfall**-Pure black she-cat with sandy flicked paws. Bright green eyes.

**Medicine-cat:** Fawnflight- reddish brown pelt with white spots on her back and brown eyes

**Warriors:**

**Duskclaw**-Jet black she-cat with white paws

**Lionclaw**- golden tom with green eyes

**Envyfur**- greenish tinted furred tom with black flecks and long head fur

**Heronflight**-gray-blue she-cat with one white paw and icy  
blue eyes

**Pinkeyes**-White albino she-cat with red eyes

**Peachleaf**-pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Silvermoon**- gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Aprentices: none**

**Queens:**

**Moonfrost**-silver fur with a white crescent moon shaped marking on her forehead with icy blue eyes; heavily pregnant with 3 kits: **Wolfkit** (dark gray tom with black flecks and dark blue eyes); **Dawnkit** (ginger she-kit with darker splotches and sky blue eyes); and **Mosskit** (gray she-kit with slightly darker flecks and green eyes); her mate is Lionclaw

**Elders:**

**Dawnpelt**- creamy pale ginger she-cat with dark brown front paws and bright green eyes, but dull with age.

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

**Alex**: Black tom with amber eyes.

**Jordan**: pure white tom with blue eyes.

**Thrush**: Gray tom wiht white tabby stripes and yellow eyes.

**Brian**: Black tom with amber eyes.

**Snow**: pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes


	4. importante!

Okay, for anyone who hasn't checked out my new story, A Sliver-Night and a Dawn's Wolf, the you should because that's what my story for this is under :D yes the prologue is finally up so you should go read it and leave lots of reviews so it will motivate me to get the first chapter up :3 go people gooooooooo!


End file.
